Prince Harry
by ginevraweasleyrocks
Summary: Summary: Arthur can't wait to rest after a long day at the office but his daughter has another plans for him. She wants to hear a bedtime story- which else? Prince Harry as usual! Arthur/Ginny father/daughter fluff, HP/GW and a hint of Arthur/Molly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will ever own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Arthur can't wait to rest after a long day at the office but his daughter has another plans for him. She wants to hear a bedtime story- which else? Prince Harry as usual! **

**Arthur/Ginny father/daughter fluff, HP/GW and a hint of Arthur/Molly.**

**Prince Harry**

Arthur was sipping his favorite cup of coffee while reading the evening prophet. For the first time in months the house was completely quite. Molly had just put the kids to bed. He closed his eyes and smelled the lovely coffee which only his Mollywobbles could make.

" Daddy, what are you doing?" A tiny voice giggled. Arthur's eyes snapped open. The pair of eyes that he had fallen in love with when he was sixteen were staring back at him. He smiled and picked up his youngest child and only daughter onto his lap. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You forgot something daddy." The innocent voice said.

Of course she wouldn't forget. Nothing slips past her. He often felt bad for her future husband. As much as he loved putting his children to bed he hoped that he could have slipped past today as he had a long day at work today..

"What did I forget?" Arthur feigned innocence.

"Daddy! Bedtime story silly!" She said exasperated with her tiny fists on her hips that was oh-so- similar to her mother. Maybe it was a Prewett woman thing.

Arthur laughed and kissed her forehead softly. "Of course sweetie."

He picked her and climbed up the stairs. As soon as he entered her room he saw that his daughter wasn't the only audience. His youngest son was already sitting on his sister's bed.

"So, which story do you want to hear?"

"Prince Harry!" Ginny said at the same time as Ron said "Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump!"

'Here we go again.' Arthur sighed internally.

"Not again Ginny! How many times do you want to hear it?"

"You chose the story yesterday! It's my turn today!"

"But you always listen to the same one!"

Their argument was interrupted just as Arthur himself was going to do the same by the entrance of an identical pair of redheads.

"Didn't mum ask you to go to sleep early today?" Ron scowled.

"She did-"

"But how can we-"

"sleep-"

"When there are-"

"so many-"

"noises-"

"next door!"

Fred and George had just started completing each others sentences and it was quickly getting _very _annoying. Ron was right. They had stolen Molly's wand earlier during the day and had set the curtains on fire. But they were right after all and Arthur knew it was a futile effort to send them back to bed as they had already settled on Ginny's bed.

"So which story today?" Fred (or atleast Arthur thought so) said.

"Prince Harry and Princess Ginny!" Ginny said happily.

Fred groaned audibly. "We all know you want to marry him Ginny but why bore us!"

"Ha!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Yes sweetie. Why don't you all listen to a different story today?" Arthur tried explaining. To be honest, he understood the boys' predicament. Even he was tired of _making up new _'Prince Harry' stories.

"But Daddyy! It is my turn today!" As soon as his daughter showed him the little pout and the puppy dog eyes, he knew he was a goner. That girl had him wrapped around his little finger.

"I guess we could do with a Prince Harry story today. It is after all her turn."

"Yay!" Ginny said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Not fair!" All the boys groaned collectively.

"Shush!" Ginny said sternly.

"Ok! There was once a boy like all of you little boys here…"

"He is my age!"

"Daddy! He is interruptinggg!"

"Dad! Do you think we will meet at Hogwarts? Do you think we will be friends?"

"Ha! Ronniekins I think Ginny is rubbing off on you!"

Arthur thought it very unlikely that Ron will be friends with _Harry Potter _will be his friend but still nodded and said " Maybe Ron." to a very upset Ronald Weasley.

"She is not!"

They were all silenced by a look from Arthur.

"Ok.. As I was saying. When he was a little baby, he-"

"Vapourized You-Know - Who into thin air with his awesome magical powers!" Fred said jumping lightly on the bed.

Arthur doubted that really happened but nodded going along with the flow.

"He is a very powerful wizard!"

"But he was really a prince!" Ginny chirped.

"Yes and when Prince Harry grew up he met this very pretty princess called Princess Ginerva" Arthur said smiling at his five year daughter.

"And Princess Ginerva was kidnapped by a ferocious dragon!" Ron said flailing his arms around.

"Now Prince Harry loved Princess Ginny very much" Arthur continued. For someone who made such a fuss about the story, the boys were pretty engrossed. "So he went and fought the dragon."

"And drove his sword into the dragon's nose and got his boogers onto his hand!" George said laughing.

"Ew! Why his nose?" Ginny said scrunching her nose.

"Five more minutes and all of you have to go to bed!" Molly's voice called from downstairs.

"You heard her!" No one disobeyed Molly if they knew what was best for them. "So Prince Harry killed the dragon and-"

"Princess Harry and Princess Ginerva lived happily ever after." Ginny chirped happily.

"Yes, they lived happily ever after." Arthur said smiling.

"If all of you don't go to bed now I'm going to come up and make you!" Molly's voice threatened from downstairs.

The boys looked at each other and with calls of "Good night dad!", left the room quickly.

As Arthur tucked his daughter in he heard a quiet voice say, "Where is he now?"

Arthur sighed. It was a million Galleon question. Where _was _Harry Potter? "I don't know sweetheart."  
"I hope he is happy wherever he is." Ginny said yawning.

"I hope so sweetie." Arthur said kissing her forehead. That was the least they could wish for their saviour.

"Do you ever think I will meet him? Will he like me?"

Arthur didn't know what to answer to that. He hoped that his daughters' heart would not be shattered. "Of course he will! How can anyone not like you?" Maybe it was a childhood crush and it will pass.

After all Ginny's dreams of them living 'happily ever after' was unlikely to ever happen.

She giggled and said, "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight sweetie." Arthur said closing her door leaving a crack open just the way she wanted it.

As Arthur stood outside his daughter's closed bedroom door he wondered how time had passed. It seemed just days ago when Molly told him that they were going to have a daughter after six sons. It seemed just hours ago when he held his little angel in his arms. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Come in!" A muffled voice said from inside.

As Arthur opened the door and saw his only daughter, he felt a lump in his throat.

"How do I look Daddy?" His little angel said nervously. Her groom was equally if not more nervous.

"You look beautiful Princess Ginerva."

His daughter gave a little laugh. "Can you believe it? I'm actually marrying 'Prince Harry'!"

Arthur couldn't believe it himself. He himself never believed that she would actually ever marry 'Prince Harry' when he told her those stories. Very few people actually _married _their childhood crushes.

"Don't you dare ever tell him I called him 'Prince'!" Ginny said rolling her eyes recalling some incident only she and Harry knew about. After all he was the man she loved now.

"Don't worry, I won't. You secret is safe with me." Arthur said smirking.

"It is time." Hermione said peeking in.

As Arthur readied himself to walk his only daughter down the altar, "Love you Daddy."

He smiled. She will always be his little girl. "Love you too sweetie." She hadn't let him call her that since she turned nine.

As Arthur handed his daughter to Harry Potter- the best husband a father could ever wish for his daughter- and saw his daughter and future son- in- law exchanging their wedding vows he couldn't help but realize that after all they had been through Prince Harry and Princess Ginerva were finally going to live their 'happily ever after'.

**A/N:- Well, this is the first time I am writing a father/ daughter relationship fic and I'm kind of happy how this turned out. Please do review and tell me how it was. A virtual cookie for you if you review ^.^**

**P.S:- People who have been reading my other stories. I know I have not updated for a looong time but I am NOT going to discontinue them. I actually can't promise when I will next update because I myself don't know. Thank you so much for bearing with me.**


End file.
